After What Happened
by ljp
Summary: The prophesy was fullfilled. Now, Draco's daughter finds herself at Hogwarts. *Updated 12/20*
1. Prologue To be or not to be…

After What Happened – A Sequel to What Happened  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy (though I never mind borrowing him for a bit – especially when I can get him all alone). I also do not own anything else that has to do with Harry Potter. JKR owns all. She is great. I do, somewhat, own Sarah, Kat, Cordelia, Juliet and Benedict, though I do believe the fabulous Mr. Shakespeare used those names in some of his plays. And he also owns the chapter titles. Yeah. So, I've disclaimed everything.  
  
Chapter 1 – Prologue "To be or not to be…"  
  
"Kat! Mail for you!" Sarah Asherton Malfoy yelled out as she bent over to pick up the envelope. It had a Hogwarts seal on it.  
  
Ten year old Katarina came bounding down the staircase at full force. Sarah stepped out of the way just in time to avoid a collision. She practically ripped the envelope from her mother's hands.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Kat cleared her throat. "'Ms. Malfoy,'" She recited proudly. "'You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'"   
  
Her mother gave her a hug. "Of course you are Kat. Your father and I never doubted it."  
  
"Mom!" A screech came from the next room. "There's another owl at the window." Juliet, who was six years old and practically a mirror image of her mother, poked her head through the door.  
  
Sarah frowned and headed for the adjoining room, leaving her eldest daughter to her excitement. What she found was the window open and a very tiny hoot owl perched on Cordelia's (two years old) head. She was fast asleep on the couch. Juliet was holding out an envelope.  
  
Sarah took it and slowly opened it.  
  
To Mrs. Sarah Malfoy,  
  
As you may or may not be aware, your husband, Mr. Draco Malfoy, has been working under the direct command of the Ministry of Magic on a highly confidential assignment. News of the progress of the assignment have just been delivered. Unfortunately, it is with deepest sympathies that we inform you of your husband's death.   
  
If you need anything at all, feel free to contact us at any time. Thank you.  
  
Percy Weasley, Minister of Magic  
  
The envelope and letter fluttered out of Sarah's hand to the floor. Her face lost all color.  
  
"Mom! Guess what!" Kat called out. "Aunt Meg's new book is on our supplies list. I bet I'll be the only one there with a signed copy..." Her voice trailed off as she saw her mother. "Mom, what's the matter?"  
  
Her mother collapsed onto the floor trying to hold back her tears.  
  
***  
  
Please review and let me know if I should keep going with this :-) 


	2. That is the question…

After What Happened – A Sequel to What Happened  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy (though I never mind borrowing him for a bit – especially when I can get him all alone). I also do not own anything else that has to do with Harry Potter. JKR owns all. She is great. I do, somewhat, own Sarah, Kat, Cordelia, Juliet and Benedict, though I do believe the fabulous Mr. Shakespeare used those names in some of his plays. And he also owns the chapter titles. Yeah. So, I think I've disclaimed everything.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2: "That is the question…"  
  
Sarah and Katarina traveled by floo powder to catch the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 ¾ on September 1. As they were amid the hustle and bustle of the crowded station, Kat looked up at her mother, who had found herself a spot to lean against a metal poll.  
  
She had grown pale and weary over the last few weeks. Probably from either lack of sleep or depression, Kat mused. She felt tears brimming in her eyes as she remembered her mother's reaction to the news of her father's death.  
  
Sarah hadn't taken it very well. Draco and she had been very close, very intimate. She almost lost her own life in the days following the announcement. If it weren't for Kat and her sisters and brother, Kat seriously believed her mother would have either died of a broken heart or would have killed herself.  
  
She had managed to pull herself together a little better in the past couple days, if only to get Kat ready for her first year at Hogwarts. And Sarah knew she needed to stay healthy for Juliet, Benedict, and Cordelia. She couldn't send them to live with their grandparents forever.  
  
Draco, Kat knew, had been sent on a very dangerous, potentially fatal mission by the Minister of Magic himself. It had been called a 'suicide mission' by almost everyone in the bureau. But Draco had chosen to take on the risk, even though his wife was very adament about his safety. He had been gone almost a year and a half when the news arrived of his death.   
  
They got letters from him monthly. Sarah would sit in the parlor with her children gathered around to read them. It was a family affair that everyone loved to take part in. There had been several brief periods when the mail had been lost or late, so no one had really noticed that the letters hadn't been coming for more then three months.   
  
"All aboard!" Someone on the far end of the platform yelled, brekaing Kat out of her trance. She started to push her luggage toward the train. There was a small, robust man waiting to help her load her things on.  
  
Kat turned to her mother. "Mom, can you hand me Petruchio's cage?" She asked, referring to the small barn owl that resided in an elaborate gold cage that her mother was clutching.  
  
Sarah jumped, startled for a second before calming herself and handing Kat the cage. "Of course. Sorry about that honey."  
  
Kat gave her a small smile. "It's okay Mom. I'll see you at Christmas, right?" She stated, starting into her mother's arms.  
  
Sarah pulled Kat against her and squeezed her tight, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah Kat. I'll see you at Christmas. Good luck." She kissed her again before letting go, taking a step back to have a good look at her. "Don't get into any trouble now, you hear? And tell Professor Snape that I said hi, would you?" There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"I will Mom. See you later." She kissed her mother's cheek and disappeared onto the train.  
  
Sarah watched as the Hogwarts Express puffed away, carrying with it her first daughter.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter and Hermione Granger-Weasley were seated at their places amongst the professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Most of the students had already arrived, except for the first years, who were being escorted up from the lake by Professor McGonagall, who, even now that she was Headmistress, requested to keep her duties to the first years.  
  
The doors opened and the group of them walked in, marveling at the sight of the night sky in place of a ceiling, and the candles suspended in mid-air. There were the stereotypical oohs and aahs as they proceeded up toward the front.  
  
A small girl was off to one side alone, and Harry picked her out of the crowd almost immediately. Her silver-blonde hair was unmistakable. "Does Malfoy have a younger sister?" He whispered to Hermione, who was busy reading over the rules revision Headmistress McGonagall had posted earlier that evening.  
  
She looked up and to the direction that Harry was pointing. "Not that I know of." She admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "I would doubt it though." She continued. "It'd be a very large age difference between the two of them."  
  
Harry nodded reluctantly, but kept his eye on the little blonde girl nonetheless.  
  
"When I call your name, you will sit down onto this chair and the Sorting Hat will be placed upon your head." McGonagall instructed. "It will then sort you into a house and you may go and join your fellow classmates. Flint, Cain."  
  
A burly boy with dark hair that both Hermione and Harry surmised was the son of Marcus Flint, who had been the Slytherin team captain during their first year, took a seat. The Sorting Hat wasted no time in calling out Slytherin.  
  
"Wood, Reagan."  
  
A short girl with light brown hair and freckles timidly walked up to the hat. Harry and Hermione had begun to see more and more of their classmates children start at Hogwarts in the recent years. But it wouldn't be for another three years that Hermione's own son Will would begin. Her nephews, Liam and Jeremy, had both started last year.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"I wonder if she's as good at Quidditch as her father." Harry wondered.. Oliver Wood was the star keeper for the Edinboro Scots, and he had been since her graduated.   
  
"I suppose we'll find out soon enough." Hermione replied, then shushed him so they could watch the rest of the ceremony.  
  
The last person to be called forward was the little blonde girl Harry had been watching most of the ceremony. "Malfoy, Katarina." McGonagall said, waiting for her to take her place beneath the Sorting Hat.  
  
Harry shot a curious glance toward his companion. Hermione shrugged. The room was silent as the Sorting Hat made its choice. Everyone knew the Malfoys by name and reputation, so it was natural to watch and wait for the newest one to take her place at Hogwarts. Hermione snuck a glance at Professor Snape, who was watching Katarina curiously.  
  
Finally, the hat made its selection. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Snape's grimace began to form into a half-smirk as his eyes followed Katarina to her seat amongst the rest of the Slytherin House.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I am having fun with this story, of course, but no one seems to be reviewing. More than likely though, I'll still continue it, if not for the fact that it's going through my own personal "I'm with Draco Malfoy" fantasy. So, please, read and review. If you do, I'll let you borrow Draco for a night. 


	3. Whether ‘tis nobler in the mind…

After What Happened – A Sequel to What Happened  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy (though I never mind borrowing him for a bit – especially when I can get him all alone). I also do not own anything else that has to do with Harry Potter. JKR owns all. She is great. I do, somewhat, own Sarah, Kat, Cordelia, Juliet and Benedict, though I do believe the fabulous Mr. Shakespeare used those names in some of his plays. And he also owns the chapter titles. Yeah. So, I think I've disclaimed everything.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3: "Whether 'tis nobler in the mind…"  
  
"Professor Snape!" Katarina called out in the mad rush out of breakfast the next morning. The potions master stopped just short of the door and turned to look at her. "My mother asked me to tell you that she says hello." She continued, walking toward him.  
  
He regarded her curiously. "And how are your parents doing now Ms. Malfoy?" He asked after several moments of silence.  
  
Her face clouded over. "Mom's okay, really." She started. "I wrote to her last night to make sure. I don't think she's been eating well lately." Snape raised an eyebrow. "I don't know really. Cordelia will keep her active though. She's always running around and stuff. Mom's just never been the same since…since…well, you know." She looked up at her professor's face to realize that he didn't know. In fact, he really had no idea what she was rambling on about. "Oh, I'm sorry Professor Snape. Mom always tells me I talk too much. Dad used to say that it's because I take after my grandmother, but I don't know because Gram doesn't really say that much anymore, not since…since…well, since it happened."  
  
Snape still had no idea what the young Slytherin was talking about. "Ms. Malfoy, there is not need to apologize for your talking. Though, it would be nice if you told me what you are talking about. I don't quite seem to understand…"  
  
She frowned and chewed on her lower lip. "Well, it's not really something we talk about. Mom usually just sits in her room and cries. She doesn't think I know, but I do. And she's always staring at Dad's picture. I know she wishes he were still alive."  
  
"Your father is no longer living?"  
  
She shook her head. "Mom didn't want it in the Daily Prophet. She said Grandpa Lucius suggested that we not make it too public because he didn't want anybody to know what happened."  
  
"Your father is Draco Malfoy?" Snape asked.  
  
Kat looked puzzled. "Yeah. I thought you knew that." She shrugged. "Um, well, I really should get going Professor. I'll see you in class then."  
  
The potions master did not answer. Instead, he spun around, his cape billowing out behind him, absentmindedly wondering who the young Malfoy's mother was, if her father was indeed Draco Malfoy, not Lucius.  
  
***  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
Hogwarts really is great! I told you in my last letter that I got sorted into Slytherin, just like Dad. Sorry, I know you don't want me mentioning him. I could very easily go back and erase that, but I'm not going to, because I believe that you should talk about him. Professor Granger always says that when something is bothering us, we should talk about it. I don't know if that will help at all or not.  
  
Sorry that last night's letter wasn't very long. I didn't get a chance to write until late, and by then I was really tired. Aubrey, Stacy, Margaret, and I stayed up really late talking. They're all very nice, though Margaret is a bit strange. She has really, really dark black hair (I think she charmed it to be like that), and wears all black and paints her face so she looks almost dead. She's nice enough though.  
  
I told Professor Snape that you said hello, but I don't think he remembers you or something. He was really surprised when I told him that my father was Draco Malfoy. I don't know what the problem was. Then he acted really strange around me during Potions class. I think that class is going to be my favorite regardless.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration aren't too bad either, except that Professor Granger is really strict and really hard. We already have homework! Professor Potter is pretty nice too. Though he really likes Quidditch, and talks about it all the time. You know I'm not as big on Quidditch as Benedict is. I'm sure he'd get along with Professor Potter better than me.  
  
Well, I have to run to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.   
  
Love,  
  
Kat  
  
***  
  
Harry watched Katarina Malfoy talk to her classmates. He didn't know what to make of her, especially because she didn't necessarily act like a Malfoy. She was a powerful witch though, with skills in the Dark Arts as even Harry had never seen before. He wondered if her father – whoever that might be – had taught them to her.  
  
"Ms. Malfoy." He called out, breaking up the conversation.   
  
She looked up at him confused. Class hadn't started yet, so she wasn't sure what to make of her professor speaking to her. "Professor?"  
  
"Could you please come here? I'd like to talk to you for a moment."  
  
She nodded, cast a worried class toward Margaret who, as always, shrugged, her pale face showing no emotion at all. "Sir."  
  
"I am pleasantly surprised at how learned you have already become in the Dark Arts."  
  
She bit on her lower lip timidly. "My father and mother think it's best that I know about everything." She admitted. "They have already been teaching me a lot."  
  
Harry nodded, his suspicions confirmed. "I see."  
  
"They never teach me any curses or jinxes though." She continued hastily. "Mostly just history and how to defend myself against any dark magic. They seem to have a preoccupation with me being skilled in protecting myself."  
  
"I see." He cleared his throat. "Well, Ms. Malfoy, I am going to be teaching an advanced course beginning next semester, and I was hoping to see your name on the list. I think you should consider it."  
  
Katarina nodded. "Of course Professor."  
  
He smiled and motioned for her to take her seat.  
  
***  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
Professor Potter asked me to sign up for an advanced DADA class next semester. He said that I'm very skilled and knowledgable already. I told him it was beause of you and Dad (sorry!) I can't wait.  
  
How are Delia and Juls? Getting into trouble I suspect? Has Juliet started to speak yet? Please tell me she has. I would hate to see her go mute from lack of conversation. And what about Benedict? I really enjoyed the chocolate frogs you sent me. And I shared the Bertie Bott's Beans with everyone. Margaret ate a vomit flavored one and didn't even make a face! Sometimes I wonder if she even has any emotions.  
  
Professor Granger says that sometimes, people hide their emotions or mask their feelings because of something that happened to them in the past. I don't know if I can believe this. I couldn't go on without a good laugh or a long cry. I don't know.  
  
Christmas is only in a few weeks! Can't wait to see you then!  
  
Love,  
  
Kat  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Well, since I haven't been getting many reviews, perhaps I shouldn't write any more. What do you think about that? 


	4. To suffer the slings and arrows…

Chapter 4: "To suffer the slings and arrows…"  
  
Katarina wheeled her trunk away from the train scanning the crowd of parents and friends on the platform in hopes of spotting someone familiar. Her mother had mentioned the possibility of her grandparents meeting her at the station, but nothing had been set in stone. Out of the corner of her eye, Kat spotted her Transfiguration professor struggling with her luggage.  
  
"Professor Granger!" She called out, setting her trunk down on the ground. "Do you need a hand with that?" She asked.  
  
Hermione looked up to find the young Malfoy girl standing in front of her. She was surprised that a Slytherin was being so nice. "Oh, Ms. Malfoy, thank you."  
  
Katarina smiled and reached to take hold of one of her professor's bags. "It's not a problem." She insisted. "I can't seem to find my family anyway."  
  
Hermione bit back the question burning on her tongue. She was just itching to ask who said family consisted of. "Mine is that way." She said, motioning to a tall, lanky redhead surrounded by four smaller redheads, two girls and two boys.  
  
"Hermione!" The man called out, waving at her. Katarina followed her professor and handed the bag over o the man, who was presumably Professor Granger's husband. He looked at her curiously.  
  
"Thank you again Ms. Malfoy." Her husband raised an eyebrow. "Have a nice holiday."  
  
"Thanks Professor."  
  
"Katarina!" Someone called out from the other end of the platform. All three turned to find the dark, brooding figure of Lucius Malfoy approaching them. He stopped short at seeing the Weasleys. "Katarina, your mother is waiting for you." He continued, extending an arm to reach for his granddaughter's trunk. She smiled excitedly and handed it to him.  
  
"Have a nice holiday Professor." Kat called out as Lucius took her by the hand and led her away.  
  
Ron looked at his wife expectantly. "Katarina Malfoy." She explained, scooping her youngest daughter into her arms. "She's a first year Slytherin."  
  
"Draco's sister?" Ron wondered, hatred biting at his enemy's name.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "It would appear so."  
  
Ron didn't let it bother him. He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, and together the started for home.  
  
***  
  
It was their first Christmas without their father.  
  
"Wake up Mommy! Wake up!" Juliet bounced up and down on her mother's bed, eager to start the day. "It's Christmas!" She exclaimed.  
  
Sarah rolled over and stretched. "Juliet, honey, it's too early. The sun isn't even up yet."  
  
"But I wanna open presents now!"  
  
Sarah yawned and struggled to sit up. "I'll make you a deal, okay? You go back to your bed and wait. As soon as the sun comes up, we'll open presents. Is that okay?" Juliet frowned noticeably. "Juliet, look, your brother and sisters aren't even out of bed yet."  
  
Cordelia came bounding into her mother's bedroom, smiling. Sarah collapsed back against her pillows. "Spoke too soon."   
  
Just then, Kat appeared in the doorway, Benedict right behind her. "What's going on?" She asked groggily.  
  
Juliet jumped up and down. "It's time to open presents!"  
  
Sarah closed her eyes to take a deep breath. Then, suddenly, she pushed herself out of the bed, resolving to just get this over with right now. There would be time for sleep later. She pulled Cordelia into her arms and started for the door. "Okay troops, downstairs." Benedict and Juliet took off running.  
  
Sarah stopped at the door where her eldest was standing, practically motionless. She looked up at her mother sadly. "I wish Daddy were here."   
  
Sarah gave her daughter a brief hug, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I know sweetie, me too."  
  
***  
  
"Alright class, now I need you to concentrate really hard on this. Your toothpick needs to turn into a match." Professor Granger instructed, pacing back and forth in front of her class.  
  
"I'm really bad at this." Stacy whispered to Katarina. She haphazardly waved her wand around, muttering the spell as she did so.  
  
Katarina rolled her eyes. She didn't mind Transfiguration, though she would rather forgo Professor Granger's notorious pop quizzes. "It's not that difficult." She shrugged, focusing on the toothpick in front of her.  
  
"For you, maybe." She heard Reagan Wood mutter from behind her. "But then you're a Malfoy. Malfoy's are good at everything." She continued sarcastically.  
  
Kat spun around to look at the Gryffindor. "What did you say?" She demanded.  
  
"Good isn't the right word." Wood's partner, Marta Krum, daughter of the world famous Bulgarian Quidditch champion, giggled. "It's impossible to say the word 'good' and 'Malfoy' in the same sentence. She's evil. You know Rea, she'll probably end up dead, like her father."  
  
"How do you…?" Katarina started in horror.  
  
Marta squared her shoulders. "My father told me. He knows everything. He works for the ministry you know." Kat held her breath and counted to ten. She did not want to start a fight. Instead of replying, she turned all her attention to her pop quiz. "Can't think of a witty comeback, huh Malfoy?"  
  
"Just shut up Krum." Stacy hushed from beside Kat.   
  
"Oh, Slytherin to the rescue. Need someone else to do your dirty work for you Malfoy?" Wood harassed.  
  
Kat closed her eyes in concentration. Toothpick to match. Toothpick to match. Just then, a bright blue light shot out from the end of her wand and shot toward the ceiling, sending sparks flying. Someone screamed.  
  
Professor Granger, who had been busy with one of her other students, looked up to see what was happening. "Who did that?"  
  
Reagan and Marta stood up quickly. "She did it!" Krum accused, pointing at Katarina. "She's trying to kill us."  
  
Stacy leapt out of her seat. "She didn't do anything to you!" She answered. Kat grabbed at her sleeve to sit her down.   
  
"She did too! I heard her. It was Dark Magic." Wood insisted.  
  
That was it. Katarina jumped out of her seat, pointing her wand at the two Gryffindors.  
  
"Ms. Malfoy, put your wand down!"  
  
She did as she was told.  
  
"Professor!" Krum whined, turning to Hermione, who hadn't seen anything and was trying to be as fair and reasonable as she could possibly be. All of a sudden, a white flash hit Marta in her chest, and she went flying into the wall. Reagan screamed.  
  
"Ms. Malfoy!"  
  
She gasped. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"The three of you: Professor McGonagall's office. Now!"  
  
***  
  
"Ms. Malfoy, please explain what happened."  
  
Kat took a deep breath. "She insulted me and my father." She said, motioning toward Marta, who was sitting there, her arms crossed. "I didn't want to start a fight." Reagan snorted. The Headmistress shot her a look. "The curse just came out of my wand. I didn't say anything."  
  
"Did you think anything?"  
  
"Just that I wanted the stupid toothpick to turn into a match."  
  
"What happened next?" McGonagall continued.  
  
"They accused me of trying to kill them with Dark Magic, and I defended myself. Then Krum…Marta…flew into the wall."  
  
"Did you send a curse at her?"  
  
Katarina shook her head. "Professor Granger made me put down my wand." She answered. "I couldn't have…"  
  
"There are some witches and wizards who have the ability to perform magic by thought and emotion alone." Professor Granger interjected. "Have you ever been able to do something like this before?" She shook her head. "What about your parents?"  
  
Reagan made another noise from across the room. Marta smacked her in the arm. "My mom doesn't usually use magic, and I haven't seen my father in months."  
  
"That's because he's dead." Reagan muttered.  
  
Kat ignored her. No one else heard her. "So, I can't remember."  
  
McGonagall looked at Hermione. Then looked over at Professor Snape, who was standing in the corner, his arms crossed over his chest. They both nodded. "Ms. Malfoy, we are going to move you into another Transfiguration class. Ten points will be deducted from Slytherin for endangering the lives of your classmates. Kat opened her mouth to protest at the looks of superiority on Krum and Wood's faces. McGonagall cut her off. "Ms. Wood and Ms Krum, five points each will be deducted from Gryffindor for false accusations and insulting a classmate." She held up her hand to top the oncoming protests. "Please return to your dormitories. You all will stay there until after dinner."  
  
***  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
This year really sucked. Hogwarts is okay, and I have my friends, but I also have my enemies. People who, for no reason, hate me. I mean, I've never done anything to them. My only fault is that I'm a Malfoy.  
  
I told you about the Transfiguration class incident, right? Well, it happened again in Potions. Wood and Krum were making fun of me for putting in a Wigglewam's tooth instead of a unicorn hair. It was Cain's fault though. He is such a git.  
  
I got really mad and made their cauldron blow up in their face. Professor Snape took twenty points from Gryffindor because of it though. He wouldn't even listen to their accusations.  
  
I don't know what's going on. I've never been able to do magic without my wand before. Is there something you're not telling me? I don't want to hurt anyone accidentally.  
  
At least the year is almost over, and I can come home to you and Juls and Benny and Delia. I can't wait to see you. I miss you!  
  
Love,  
  
Kat  
  
P. S. Is it too late to learn French and transfer to Beauxbatons?  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Won't update unless you leave reviews. Please. I'm begging here. 


	5. Of outrageous fortune

After What Happened – A Sequel to What Happened  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy (though I never mind borrowing him for a bit – especially when I can get him all alone). I also do not own anything else that has to do with Harry Potter. JKR owns all. She is great. I do, somewhat, own Sarah, Kat, Cordelia, Juliet and Benedict, though I do believe the fabulous Mr. Shakespeare used those names in some of his plays. And he also owns the chapter titles. Yeah. So, I think I've disclaimed everything.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5: "Of outrageous fortune…"  
  
Sarah stared at the framed picture of her husband that sat on the nightstand next to her bed. It was taken just after Benedict had been born, and Sarah had never seen Draco happier.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Draco, I don't know what to do. Kat had such an awful first year at Hogwarts. She didn't seem to fit in even in her own house, let alone anywhere else at school. She's about a month into her second year, and all seems to be getting better now. She seems to have found a few close friends. But her powers are gaining strength day by day. She doesn't have too use a wand to do anything. So that means she can do magic over break, since the Ministry can't trace wandless magic. I worry for her. I worry for us. I worry about what will happen when, in less than a year, Kat turns thirteen, and I can't keep her safe from Voldemort anymore.  
  
"Benedict is becoming more like you every day. He's such a little smart-ass. But you know I love him. After all, I loved you, didn't I? No, I *love* you...he wants to be just like you. He's already started on training for Quidditch. I bought him a broom, and he's been practicing on the lawns with Kat – when she's home.  
  
"Cordelia's still not talking. She's almost four Draco. Something isn't right. Maybe if you were here...I can't dwell. I'm doing everything that I can. I read to her all the time. I bought a book that has Shakespeare translated for kids. She seems to like it; she understands what's going on. She's just not talking. At all.  
  
"And Juliet's just...Juliet. She's a lot like your mother. It's scary."  
  
Sarah wiped at her cheek. She felt sort of stupid talking to a picture, but it was all she had.  
  
"I really wish you were here with me Draco. I don't think I can do this alone for very much longer. I need someone else. I don't know who. Vinny and Greg are no help. And their wives aren't much better. You know I could never stand either of them. I think I may need to start dating again soon. I don't think I can though. It's just that…the kids need a father. And they need a mother who isn't on the edge all the time. I just don't know what to do."  
  
She finished up quietly, reaching out to run her hand along the frame of the picture. Draco smiled back at her, winking. Sarah choked back a sob. She fell backwards onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Within seconds, she was asleep.  
  
A tapping at the windowpane woke Sarah from her nap. She jerked awake and looked around uncertainly. Finally, her gaze rested on a familiar owl hovering outside the window. She rolled off the bed and padded over to it, lifting the pane and allowing the owl inside.  
  
He flew over to the bed and sat on it, a letter tied to his claw. Sarah hurried over to the bed and removed the letter. Then, she retrieved a few pieces of bread crust from a plate on her dresser and fed them to him. Giving the owl a pat on the head, Sarah sat down on the bed and opened the letter.  
  
Sarah,  
  
I'm sorry it's been a while since we last talked. I just started a new line of women's lingerie for the store. The edible underwear are enchanted to taste like whatever the person eating them wants them to be. They're a big hit. I'll send you a pair as soon as I get a chance. Maybe you'll find someone to share them with…?  
  
Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Hell, I don't even have someone to share them with. You know, it's weird. People still come up to talk to me about my book. I wrote it on whim and now it's part of the Hogwarts curriculum. Pretty amusing, if you ask me. Especially since the only reason I wrote it was so I could get enough money to open the store. People tell me it's ironic that I wrote a book about basic charms and how to learn them in a pinch, and then I opened a magical clothing store. I tell them that I do what I do!  
  
Rose has begun to ask about her father. I knew it was inevitable, but I hoped that it would wait until she started Hogwarts. I don't know what I'm saying; I should be thankful she waited this long. She wants to know why he's not here. He's at Hogwarts, I know that. I didn't tell her that though. I just wonder what will happen when they come face to face. Will she figure it out? Will he slip up and say something? I don't even know if I want her to know.  
  
I was thinking that maybe we should get together soon. Benedict and Rose are both starting next year, right? Maybe they'd like to get together beforehand. I know it's been a while since they last saw each other. Hopefully they can become good enough friends now not to have any problems when they start school. I know Benedict will be Slytherin, and I just hope he isn't the kind of boy to start giving her problems, you know? Oh, I'm not saying that there's something wrong with him, but wouldn't it just be in his nature to?  
  
I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me. I hope you're not mad. Let me know when you want to get together. I'd be more than happy to.  
  
Love always,  
  
Meg  
  
Sarah folded the letter up and laid it down on the bed next to her. Meg's owl looked at her sadly and wobbled over to nudge its head against her arm. He nipped at her hand affectionately when she turned to pet him.   
  
"Mom!" Juliet came bounding into the room, scaring the poor owl and causing him to fly out the window in a panic. She skidded to a halt in front of her mother.  
  
Sarah smiled sadly and looked at her. "What is it darling?"  
  
"Some strange man just came out of the fireplace. He's really scary. Cordelia saw him first and hid behind me. He asked where dad was, and I told him he was dead. So then he asked where you were. I told him I didn't know, and then I ran up here to get you. I know I shouldn't have let Cordelia stay down there with him, but he was only scary. He didn't look like he would hurt anyone. And I thought that you'd want to know." This was all said very quickly and very suddenly, and Juliet had to take a deep breath when she was finished.  
  
Sarah reached out to calm her daughter. "It's okay Juls. I'll find out what's going on."  
  
She stood up to leave the room, but she was stopped when the bedroom door opened a man stepped in. Sarah gasped.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: No threats, just review. Please.  
  
*** 


	6. Or to take up arms against a sea of trou...

Disclaimer at the beginning: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 6: "Or to take up arms against a sea of troubles…"  
  
The man who entered into her bedroom was tall and wearing all black. His shirt was old-fashioned and buttoned to his neck while his robes billowed out all around him. His normally stringy, oily black hair was pulled back into a clean ponytail at the base of his neck. The man was none other than Professor Severus Snape: Potions Master at Hogwarts.  
  
"P – Professor Snape!" Sarah sputtered, rising to greet him and extending her hand.  
  
He took it, a thin smile gracing his face. Snape pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her palm lightly. "Mrs. Malfoy." He nodded at her.  
  
Juliet was still looking at Snape in horror, despite the fact that her mother seemed unaffected by his presence. "Professor, would you mind terribly if we took this little meeting into the sitting room?" Sarah asked, motioning toward the door.  
  
Her ex-teacher did not object. He simply followed her out of the room. Juliet padded along behind her mother. "Juliet dear." Her mother instructed. "Would you please go downstairs and keep your brother and sister company? I'd like to have a word with Professor Snape in private."  
  
Juliet nodded solemnly, and then bounded down the hall, rushing around the corner to leap down the main staircase. Her mother shook her head, half-smiling. Sarah stopped outside the next doorway. "Please." She smiled, allowing Snape to enter before her.  
  
Once they were both comfortable and Sarah had rang a house elf for tea, she inquired as to his presence in her home. "What brings you here Professor?"  
  
He cleared his throat. "I do not believe you are my student any longer Miss Asherton – pardon me, Mrs. Malfoy – so I will permit you to address me as Severus."  
  
Sarah blushed a little and smiled at the Potions Master. "Then you must call me Sarah. 'Mrs. Malfoy' reminds me of my mother in law."   
  
"Of course." Snape shifted his position. "I was unaware that you and Mr. Malfoy were in a relationship. It came quite a surprise to me when your daughter told me." Sarah didn't really have anything to say in response to this. "Katarina was born before your seventh year, was she not?"  
  
"She was." She nodded, almost embarrassed.  
  
"I see." Snape commented. "You do realize this fulfills the prophecy, do you not?"  
  
"I do." She took a deep breath. "If you have come to berate me about my past indiscretions, please spare me. Draco and I got an earful from both sets of parents right after the event. We both are aware of the prophecy, and that Katarina is the child stated in it."  
  
Snape seemed to take in her admission. "Do you wear the Mark?"  
  
Sarah nodded. Slowly, she rolled up the sleeve of her robe to reveal the Mark that had been burned into her skin. "It's not something I'm proud of."  
  
"No one is." Came the quiet response. "If you don't mind me asking Sarah, where is your husband now?"  
She looked away, praying to whoever was up there listening that she wouldn't cry. "Draco is dead. I received notice of his death the same day Kat was accepted to Hogwarts." She sighed, noticing his confused look. "His death was never publicized. Dad – Lucius – worried that it might be on the receiving end of negative commentary. He didn't want to do that to the children and me."  
  
Silence.   
  
Still, a question hung in the air. Finally, Sarah gathered up the strength to answer to it, though unasked. "Katarina will be safe until her thirteenth birthday. My father and Draco's cast a spell on her after her birth that does not permit Voldemort to touch her until then."  
  
"And what do you intend to do when the event arrives? Surely, you must know that your daughter is the most powerful witch in her year. She has the ability to do simple spells without her wand. I am apprehensive about what may occur if the Dark Lord were to get his hands, as they say, on her."  
  
Sarah nodded sadly. "I know." She bit her lip. "I have been doing some research on protection charms and potions. Meg – Margaret Carter from my year – and I have both been researching."  
  
"Ah yes. The one with the clothing line."  
  
Sarah laughed. "That's the one. Of course, if you or any of the other Hogwarts teachers have any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them."  
  
"I do not believe anyone besides myself and, perhaps the Headmaster, is aware of Katarina's parentage. Both Professors Potter and Granger are under the impression that she is Draco's sister." Snape explained.  
  
"She does look an awful lot like him. Benedict is worse I'm afraid. Not only does he look like a miniature version of Draco, but he acts just like him as well. He starts next year, and I believe then it will be difficult not to notice the similarities. Still, they may be dense enough to believe him to be Draco's brother as well…" She sighed. "I suppose the truth will be revealed eventually."  
  
Snape nodded. Suddenly, he stood up. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy – sorry, Sarah – for your time. But I must be returning to the school. I will be in touch."  
  
"Thank you." Sarah obliged, smiling at him.  
  
Then, much to her surprise, Snape smiled back. He pulled her into an awkward hug. "If you need anything at all, please contact me." He backed away, gave her a nod, and left the room.  
  
Sarah sank back into the nearest chair, speechless and letting everything sink in. It had been an interesting day.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short. I do apologize. However, feel free to leave me a note if you feel the need. I'd appreciate it.  
  
*** 


	7. And by opposing, end them

Disclaimer: Not mine – full disclaim can be found in the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 7: "And by opposing, end them..."  
  
"Kat, dear, can you take your brother to Ollivander's to get his wand? I need to go do something down the street." Sarah requested, shifting Cordelia's position on her hip. The almost five year old was getting too old and too heavy to carry.  
  
Kat nodded enthusiastically, knowing full well what her mother needed to do. "Sure! I wanna say hi to Mr. Ollivander anyway." She reached for her younger brother's hand but didn't manage to get it as he pulled away, disgusted.  
  
"Be careful!" Sarah called out as they hurried away. "We'll meet you there." She took Juliet's hand and started in the opposite direction.  
  
Benedict and his sister practically flew down the street without brooms to get to Ollivanders for a wand. Benedict pushed open the door and smacked directly into a red-headed, freckle-faced boy.  
  
"Watch it!" The boy spat, dusting himself off.   
  
Benedict didn't answer. He turned to Kat. "I think it's a Weasley."  
  
"You're obviously a Malfoy." The Weasley countered, putting his hands on his hips. He had at least five inches on Benedict, even though they appeared to be the same age.  
  
"Benedict, stop it. Let's just get your wand and go meet Mom."  
  
But the Weasley wouldn't budge.  
  
"William Harry Weasley, what do you think you are doing?" Katarina spun around to see her Transfiguration professor enter to shop with her husband. Ron did a double take at Benedict, who was an exact duplicate of Draco.  
  
"N-nothing Mum." The Weasley – William – said. He stepped aside to let Kat and Benedict past.  
  
"Thanks." Kat muttered sarcastically, pushing past in search of Mr. Ollivander. She found him watching the entire exchange from behind his desk. Kat quickly led her brother in his general direction before turning back to her professor.  
  
"Ms. Malfoy, how was your summer holiday?" Professor Granger asked after giving her son a stern look. "Are you ready to go back to school?"  
  
Katarina shrugged. "It wasn't too bad. I'm not really ready for it to end. But this year, Benny –"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Said brother hissed.  
  
"This year, *Benedict*…" She stressed. "Will be going to Hogwarts too."  
  
He was testing a wand that Mr. Ollivander had handed him. He broke a flower pot sitting on the desk. He smiled sheepishly. "Benedict, this is Professor Granger." His sister introduced. "She teaches Transfiguration and is head of Gryffindor House."  
  
"I'll be in Slytherin like Dad." Benedict muttered, waving a second wand around carelessly. This time, he shattered the front window.  
  
"Of course you will." Will retorted. Ron nudged him in the arm.  
  
"Ms. Malfoy, where are your parents?" Ron asked, looking around the small shop that, obviously, no one was in besides them.  
  
Benedict found his wand, a 6 inch, mahogany one with a unicorn hair core. "Mom is buying Benedict an animal." Kat whispered loudly. Benedict looked at her and rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he hadn't already guessed that. "It's tradition. Dad wanted to start it when I began Hogwarts, so Mom carried it on. We aren't allowed to pick our own animal; it's always a surprise."  
  
"Where's your father?"  
  
"Our father is dead." Benedict said, staring pointedly at both the professor and her husband. Kat gave him a look.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Kat!! Kat!!" Her younger sister Juliet came bounding into the store at full speed, almost knocking over the entire Weasley family. "You should see the owl Mom bought Benny!"  
  
"Don't call me that!" He hissed.  
  
Juliet stopped and looked at him. A smiled broke out on her face. "Benny, Benny, Benny!"  
  
"STOP IT!" He yelled, reaching out to pull Juliet into a headlock.  
  
"Benedict Lucifer, take your hands off your sister."  
  
He froze.  
  
The Weasley clan turned around to see the source of the order. Plus, both Hermione and Ron were very interested in finding out who Kat's mother was. Sarah came through the door holding hands with Cordelia, who was licking the ice cream off her cone. In her other hand, she carried a cage with a large black owl in it.  
  
"Sarah!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at the woman as she was approaching.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?" She asked, setting the cage down on the ground. Cordelia hid behind her mother's legs. "Juliet don't touch that." Her second youngest daughter froze, snatching her hand back from the owl's cage.  
  
"You two know each other?" Kat wondered, watching the exchange between her mother and her professor.  
  
Sarah nodded. "We went to school together." She looked at Ron. "It's nice to see you again also Ron." He nodded at her. "Is your son starting at Hogwarts this fall?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "The first of our clan."  
  
"I'll have two going this year." She continued proudly. "Benedict, maybe you'll be in the same house as Mr. Weasley." She pointed out in an effort to keep the conversation positive. Sarah didn't usually get out much, and when she did, it was usually just to visit the Crabbes or the Goyles, whose own sons would be starting at Hogwarts this year. She couldn't stand either Blaise or Pansy, especially since the latter was still caught up in Sarah's husband.  
  
"I doubt it." Will scoffed. "I'll be in Gryffindor. I'm sure you'll be in Slytherin, just like you said Malfoy."  
  
"I wouldn't want to be stuck with the likes of you anyway." Benedict replied, turning his nose up snobbishly at Will.  
  
"Benedict!"  
  
"William!"  
  
Both boys glared at each other.  
  
"Hermione! Ron!"  
  
They all turned to find the infamous Harry Potter walking toward the store. Hermione muttered something about the shop being too small at a glance from Mr. Ollivander, so they all moved the conversation out into the middle of the street.   
  
Little Molly Weasley, the youngest at three and a half, ran for Harry's arms. "Uncle Harry!" He gave her a big hug and spun her around.  
  
He set her back on the ground and did a double take at seeing Sarah with Katarina, two younger girls, and Draco Malfoy at eleven years old.  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Harry."  
  
Benedict reached through his owl's cage and stroked his feathers, trying to overcome the uncomfortable silence that had settled amongst the adults. "What are you going to name him?" Kat whispered.  
  
"Oberon."  
  
"That's a stupid name for an owl." Minerva Weasley, the second oldest of Hermione's and Ron's children, said.  
  
Benedict shot her a look.  
  
"How's Meg doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Last I checked, she was fine. Rose's starting this year you know." Sarah answered, her voice coated with some type of disgust.  
  
"I know." He said quietly. "I saw her name on the list."  
  
They all fell once again into a very uncomfortable silence until Cordelia's ice cream fell to the ground and splattered. She didn't make any noise. She just looked up at her mother with her big blue eyes wide, a fat, lone tear falling down her cheek.   
  
"Uh oh. Here it comes." Minerva muttered, obviously anticipating a scream from Cordelia.  
  
Katarina shook her head. "She doesn't talk." She explained. "Hasn't made a sound since Dad left."  
  
Benedict agreed. "It's been over four years."  
  
"Cordelia, it's okay honey." Sarah insisted, wiping at her youngest daughter's cheeks. "We'll get you another one." She turned to the Weasley's and to Potter. "It's been nice talking to you all, but we really should be getting home. Let's go troops." They all made their good-byes, and the Malfoys went off, but not before Benedict shared an evil look with Will.  
  
"Hmn. That's a little surprising." Ron mumbled. "I would never have guessed that Sarah Asherton would wind up with Draco Malfoy. She always seemed like such a good girl. I mean, she was pretty and smart…"  
  
"And we don't even know she's with Malfoy. It could be a cousin or something…" Harry interjected, his voice trailing off when even he didn't believe what he was saying.  
  
"She's not with him anymore." Hermione whispered quietly. The two men turned to look at her. "Didn't you hear Benedict? He said his father was dead."  
  
"Draco Malfoy? Dead? And we didn't hear anything about it?" Ron laughed. "I doubt it. Maybe you are right Harry; maybe it's cousin."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, I think it is Draco…though I never made the connection because Katarina's too old."  
  
Harry nodded. "And I never made the connection because last time I saw Sarah, Katarina wasn't with her."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, confused by both his wife and his best friend. "Either of you care to explain?"  
  
Hermione let Harry go first. He took a deep breath. "When Meg and I were still together, I constantly saw Sarah, but I never saw her with anybody. Now that I think about it, it was probably because that git and I never did get along, and they didn't want any tension." He sighed. "I didn't know she was with anyone except for the picture Meg had of Katarina in her apartment. She's her godmother, you know."  
  
They fell into a silence, which was broken by Ron turning to his wife questioningly. "What were you saying? About her being 'too old?'"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "The majority of us had our oldest kids the year after graduation." She explained. "They're just starting Hogwarts this year. This is Katarina's third year, which technically means Sarah would have had her sometime during seventh year…" She stopped, seemingly buried in some far-off memory.  
  
"She wasn't, was she? Pregnant, I mean." Harry wondered.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "She didn't play Quidditch half of sixth year. Plus, I always saw her in the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"She was in school seventh year, right?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "And there was that one time I walked in on her and Malfoy in the Head common room…"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah." She laughed. "I had forgotten all about it. Sarah asked me not to tell anyone." Hermione shrugged. "That was the day I saw the Mark on Malfoy's arm."  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably, almost as if an unpleasant memory had surfaced. "You never told us that."  
  
"Yes I did." She objected.  
  
Ron put his hand up. "You told me about it 'Mione. I don't think you ever told Harry."  
  
Harry's face clouded over. "Well, that's just perfect." He muttered, saying a quick good-bye and shuffling away, almost in a trance. Ron and Hermione watched after him, confused.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Hope that explains some more to all you out there reading! Look for the next installment soon – it's almost time for another Hogwarts' sorting!  
  
*** 


	8. To die: to sleep: no more

Author's Note: This one's short. Sorry. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 8: "To die: to sleep: no more…"  
  
It was a new year, and another sorting ceremony was about to begin.  
  
"This is weird." Harry muttered. "It's like watching us all over again."  
  
It was true though. This was the year that most of the friends the Dream Team graduated with would have children attending Hogwarts. The sea of faces in the first years was like taking a trip back into the past.  
  
Of course, there were some unfamiliar faces among the crows, but for the most part, most were the children of those who graduated twelve years prior.  
  
Professor McGonagall took her place on the center platform holding the same torn and tattered hat that had decided Harry and Hermione's fate once. It was also the same hat that sorted Tom Riddle, Lily Evans, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Now it was seeing yet another generation enter Hogwarts.  
  
"When I call your name, you will step forward and the hat will be placed on your head to be sorted. Once it announces your House, you will take your place with your classmates." The Headmistress announced. "Carter, Rose."  
  
A tall, thin girl with long, straight dark brown hair pulled back into a braid stepped forward, and the hat was placed on her head. Harry leaned forward in his seat and held his breath.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Crabbe, Luigi."  
  
A fat, stout boy started up the stairs slowly. He had inherited both his parents' bad looks, though Harry would never say that aloud.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out after only a second. The boy hopped off the platform to take his place at the table. On the way past, he gave another, equally large and ugly boy a slap on the hand. That very same boy, who had a face that was scrunched up, making him look like a bulldog, in fact a lot like his mother, was called next.  
  
"Goyle, Gavin."  
  
After a second of obviously debating between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, the hat announced the latter.  
  
"Finnegan, Connor." He ended up in Gryffindor like his father.  
  
"Fitch-Fletchly, James."  
  
A tall, lanky boy with dark black hair and awkward legs sauntered up onto the platform to put on the hat. It was a full five minutes before the hat made its decision.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
There were several unfamiliar names called before the son of Draco Malfoy was called upon.  
  
"Malfoy, Benedict."  
  
With a sneer mirroring his father's, he sat down on the stool. The hat wasn't even given a chance to sit on his head before it called out, "SLYTHERIN!" He jumped off the platform with a smirk, going to join his sister at her House's table. Crabbe and Goyle fell quickly and easily into their roles as self-proclaimed Malfoy bodyguards.  
  
Two small girls were next, both sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
"Patil, Tabitha."  
  
A thin girl with short, curly, strawberry blonde hair took her place up on the platform to be sorted. "RAVENCLAW!" Her twin brother Timothy was sorted the same.  
  
"Thomas, Miranda." A short, dark-skinned girl, whose hair was done up in small, braided cornrows, nervously approached the stool.  
  
"Is that Dean's daughter?" Harry wondered, nudging Hermione in the side.   
  
She nodded. "He married a Ravenclaw a year older than us."   
  
He shrugged. "Wonder where she'll go."  
  
His question was soon answered for him. "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Hermione smiled when her oldest son was the next first year called to be sorted. "I really hope he ends up in Gryffindor." She said. "Ron will be so upset if Will breaks the Weasley tradition."  
  
"You doubt he'll get in?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. He's a bit Hufflepuff-ish. And he's really ambitious. I'm worried."  
  
The sorting hat took its time deciding where Will should be. Hermione held her breath and unconsciously grabbed Harry's hand, squeezing it. "Don't worry about it." Harry insisted, smiling over at her.  
  
Finally, the hat made its decision. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Hermione gasped. In fact, the entire Great Hall gasped. Very slowly, and in disbelief, Will walked to the far right table and took his place with the other Slytherins across from Benedict and next to Katarina.  
  
"I can't believe a Weasley got sorted into Slytherin." Benedict said, glaring at the red-head.  
  
Will groaned, refusing to make eye contact with anyone, especially his mother. The surprise was still written on Hermione's face. "My father is going to kill me."  
  
"Wood, Clinton."  
  
The second of the former Gryffindor Quidditch captain's kids was almost an exact duplicate of Oliver. The hat almost immediately called out, "GRYFFINOR!"   
  
Will buried his face in his hands. And with that, the sorting was over.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Surprising enough for you all? *g*  
  
*** 


	9. And by a sleep we say to end the heartac...

Disclaimer at the beginning: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 9: "And by a sleep we say to end the heartache…"  
  
Mrs. Malfoy,   
  
Sarah,   
  
This may sound a bit strange coming from me; however, I have given this a lot of thought and debate and have finally decided to approach you about it.  
  
It has come to my attention that you are not well. Katarina confides a lot in me, and while I respect her wishes of confidentiality, I do wish to express my own concerns of your well being. You may not have been a member of my House, but both your daughter and son are, and your late husband, of course, was, so with that, I feel it is still my duty to be concerned for you. Not only that, but you were, and still are I imagine, an intelligent and beautiful woman with a kind heart. I do not want to watch you waste away.  
  
While I realize that I am quite old enough to be your father, and I have always been an authority figure in your life, I would like to propose that we get to know each other better. I have long been without love in my life, and I am speculating that you feel the same way at the moment.  
  
If you're willing, I am offering myself to you. As a friend, a confidant, a lover, a father to your children, anything that you want. We have a lot in common: we have both lost our loves, and we are both currently in a position with the Dark Lord that is neither stable nor severed.   
  
Consider my offer. I await your response.  
  
Yours,  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Sarah let the parchment flutter to the floor. Honestly, she didn't know what to think. A part of her felt honored and touched and amazed that such kind words and thoughts had been conveyed through her strict, greasy-haired school Potions Master. Then the other part of her was almost disgusting and taken aback that someone old enough to be her father was suggesting that she and he…  
  
She stopped the thought abruptly and bent down to pick up the letter. She re-read it carefully. Sighing, she fell back onto her bed.  
  
"Mommy?" Juliet poked her head in the door.  
  
Sarah looked up toward her daughter. "Oh, Juliet honey. Come on in. What's the problem?"  
  
The little girl shrugged. "Nothing really. I just miss Daddy." Juliet crawled up onto the bed and into her mother's lap.  
  
"Juls, dear, you're getting too old for this." Sarah groaned, but let her daughter sit in her lap anyway. She kissed the top of her head. "I miss Daddy too sweetie. You know that."  
  
Juliet nodded slowly. Sarah felt her wipe her cheeks on the front of Sarah's robes. "I know." She squeaked. Her mother patted down her hair and rocked her back and forth.   
  
"We'll be alright honey. I promise." She let her gaze wonder to the letter, which lay beside her on the bed. Burying her face in her daughter's auburn locks, she let out a sob herself.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape sat at his desk. In front of him lay the letter he had just received. He hadn't opened it yet, almost afraid of what it said. At least it wasn't a howler.  
  
To be honest, Snape had no idea what possessed him to write the letter he had to Sarah. Perhaps it was seeing her all alone in that manor, her hair all done up and her robes perfectly fitted and flowing, but whatever it was, it had nothing to do with the fact that she had once been his student.  
  
Magical folk age differently than Muggles. While he was, technically, old enough to be her father, pairings between their age groups were quite common, though it was mostly amongst old, pureblooded families. Regardless, Snape was worried that she had found him repulsive and sickening.  
  
Despite the thoughts of mostly everyone he had ever come in contact with, Severus Snape had emotions. He had needs as well. He just hid them well. But his time, he thought, had come. He had seen her children, the blonde angel that did not speak, the little auburn haired devil that had the same fire and passion as her mother. Of course, there were Katarina and Benedict, both in his House at Hogwarts. He cared deeply for each member of his house. Snape also knew what was expected of her eventually, and he had no desire to see her succumb to that.  
  
Finally, he began to tear open the envelope, unable to wait any longer. Before he could read it though, Headmistress McGonagall walked into his office. Minerva had seemingly not only taken over Dumbledore's position as Headmaster, but also his insight and perception.  
  
"Severus." McGonagall greeted. "Is that from her?"  
  
He nodded. "I have not opened it yet."  
  
Her eyes smiled warmly at him. "You do know what you are doing, I hope?"  
  
Snape nodded. "Of course Minerva." He didn't sound very sure of himself.  
  
"I am aware of your feelings for Miss Asherton – excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy – when she was a student here. I understand that you feel protective of both her and her children. However, I wish to stress that she is vulnerable right now. And that she also knows you only has her Potions Master. She may have some concern over that."  
  
Snape nodded again. "Thank you Minerva. I know."  
  
"Very well." She said, smiling softly at him, and then turning on her heels, leaving him alone in the dungeons.  
  
Slowly and deliberately, Snape unfolded the letter and read its contents.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of Katarina and Benedict. They'll be back next chapter, not to worry. *g* Review please.  
  
*** 


	10. And the thousand natural shocks that fle...

Disclaimer at the beginning: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 10: "And the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to…"  
  
Sarah looked herself over in the mirror. She cast a quick spell on her hair, drawing it up onto her head, curls upon curls piled on top of each other. She had on dress robes she hadn't worn in years. They were a dark emerald green silk, and the fabric molded to her in all the right places. For a second, she considered that she was too formal, but she brushed away the notion and looked at the mirror, trying to get her lips to form a smile. It didn't work. She groaned inwardly and tried again. This time, she managed a small smile, but it looked forced.  
  
Instead of worrying about it though, Sarah spun away from the mirror and grabbed her cloak, which was lying across the bed. She threw it over her shoulders and headed out the door, apparating away.  
  
***  
  
Katarina crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Sighing, she closed her eyes and willed herself to go to sleep. Her room mates were already asleep, and she could hear their steady breathing. Sighing, she rolled over onto her side and brought her knees up under her, burying her face in the green silk of her pillow. Finally, she fell into a slumber.  
  
There was a bright spotlight shining down on Katarina. She opened her eyes, but she had to shield them from the glare.   
  
"Katarina Malfoy."  
  
She shuddered at the deep, resounding echo and peered around the darkness. "Hello?" She received no answer. "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
Still, she was met only with silence.  
  
There was a loud crash behind her, and Kat spun around, looking for the source. "Hello?" Her voice was trembling.  
  
Another light came one, about seven feet to her left. In it stood a tall man with shoulder length blond hair tied back in a neat tail at the nape of his neck. He was covered in black from head to toe, and a black robe with silver clasp sat around his shoulders. His shoulders were squared, and he stood with his legs slightly apart, resting his hands, clasped together, on the head of a waist-high staff. Kat allowed herself to look up at him. Cold, gray eyes mirroring her own glared down at her.  
  
"Daddy?" She hardly believed she had spoken.   
  
There was another loud bang, and she spun toward it. Still, she could see nothing but darkness. Then, a shadow appeared, stumbling, toward Katarina's father. It came into the light, falling at his feet.  
  
Kat recognized it as her mother immediately, and she stifled a gasp, saying, "Mother!" Her mother was wearing only a simple black dress, and there were black, purple, and blue welts all over her bare skin. She threw herself around her husband's legs, sobbing. He didn't even acknowledge her.  
  
Kat tried to go to them, but she found herself unable to move, and when she opened her mouth again, nothing came out. There was a soft hiss forming her name. It seemed to surround her. She glanced around nervously, her eyes wide.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of glowing, red eyes materialized in the few feet between her and her parents. "Katarina…" They flashed at her.  
  
Then, there was a bright green, blinding flash…  
  
Kat's eyes jerked open. She found herself back in her bed, her chest rising and falling and her heart thumping. Without warning, she threw the covers off her and, slipping on her sneakers and grabbing her robe, she ran from the room.  
  
***  
  
He held the chair out for her, and Sarah sat down on it, smiling softly and arranging her napkin on her lap. "Thank you Severus." She said, looking up at him. Her former Potions professor slid into the seat across from her. The maitre-d handed them both menus and told them their waiter would be with them shortly. Snape muttered his thanks.  
  
"Severus, I –"  
  
"Sarah, I –"  
  
They both spoke at the same time. Sarah laughed it off and motioned for him to continue. "I'll wait." She insisted, allowing herself another smile.  
  
Snape looked down at the napkin he had unfolded onto his lap and then back up at her. When he opened his mouth to speak, a tall, thin, balding man with a neatly trimmed mustache appeared next to their table and offered them both glasses of a red wine. They both accepted the glasses, and the rest of the bottle, graciously.   
  
"I'll give the two of you some time to look over the menu." He nodded at them and continued on his way.  
  
"You were saying Severus?" Sarah lifted her wine glass to her lips and took a small sip.  
  
He did the same. "I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to join you this evening." Snape explained. "I feared that you would be disgusting with me offer."  
  
She almost choked on her wine. "Well, Severus, I must admit I was a little surprised at first. But I gave it some thought, and I think it would be very nice to get to know you better. You're absolutely right; none of the kids have had a father figure in their lives for…years now. Since Draco – well, since he went off in search of the Dark Lord."  
  
"What happened with that?"  
  
She shrugged. "I truly do not know. Draco was working for the ministry, spying really. But as far as I know, he never found the Dark Lord. That is, until – well, I'm assuming that he found the Dark Lord, or rather the Dark Lord found him. Needless, I received a letter from Percy Weasley informing me of my husband's death."  
  
He reached across the table to take one of her hands' in his. "I'm sorry."  
  
She smiled back at him.  
  
Dinner went well for Sarah and Severus, but it was over far too quickly. They discussed a lot, including what kind of agreement they believed they could come to. So far, however, they had no settled on anything.   
  
Severus accompanied her home. They stood in the middle of her parlour, surrounding by that awkward post-date silence. Finally, Sarah spoke. "Thank you, Severus, for a very nice evening. I think I would like to do it again sometime."  
  
His normally pale face reddened a little, and he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. She returned the favor with a soft kiss to his cheek. A strange thought struck Severus at that moment, and he turned his head slightly, capturing Sarah's lips with his own and surprising her so much that she almost jumped. He pulled back. "I am sorry. I was very presumptuous."  
  
She didn't entirely know what to say, and instead resorted to staring down at her feet, her face blushing. She felt like she was back in fifth year. Then, Sarah looked up, just in time to see Snape prepare for apparition. "Severus, wait." He turned around to look at her.  
  
Sarah crossed to her, wrapped her arm around his neck, and pulled his lips to hers, surprising him this time.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Leave me a review and check out my webpage: http://www.geocities.com/ljpspooky/harrypotter/main.html Thanks a bunch! -ljp-   
  
*** 


End file.
